


Entangled

by imperfectPacifist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectPacifist/pseuds/imperfectPacifist
Summary: “Did that really just happen?” It had felt real enough, but Shou couldn’t shake the lingering fear that he was going to wake up to an empty bed and an aching heart.“I think so, yeah. Seemed real enough to me.” Judai’s hold on him tightened slightly. Then one of his hands drifted down, coming to rest on Shou’s ass. “Want me to pinch you so we can check?”





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celestos (Seruspica)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruspica/gifts).



> So, Cel requested a fic that involved a post-sex scene, with Judai and Shou both coming to terms with what had just happened. Hopefully, this is good enough, even if I'm not entirely happy with it.

Judai collapsed onto the bed beside Shou, reaching over to pull him against his chest. Shou nestled into his warmth, sighing softly as Judai’s arm slipped around his waist.

_Even after all these years, you’re still taller than me_ , Shou noted as he tucked his head under Judai’s chin. Any other time, the knowledge would have irritated him slightly. Even with the slight growth spurt that he had achieved in the years since high school, Judai was still a few inches taller than him. Now, however, he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. The height difference made it so that their bodies fit together easily.

“Judai?” Shou’s lips moved against the warm skin of Judai’s chest.

“Hm?” Judai already sounded like he was half asleep. Shou wasn’t surprised.

“Did that really just happen?” It had felt real enough, but Shou couldn’t shake the lingering fear that he was going to wake up to an empty bed and an aching heart.

“I think so, yeah. Seemed real enough to me.” Judai’s hold on him tightened slightly. Then one of his hands drifted down, coming to rest on Shou’s ass. “Want me to pinch you so we can check?”

Shou snorted softly, reaching over to shove Judai’s arm lightly.

“Pervert.” Shou snickered, even as Judai’s hand traveled up, his fingers tugging playfully at Shou’s hair.

“Wow, rude.” Judai pressed closer, nuzzling Shou lightly. “You sure know how to make a guy feel wanted.”

“Shut up.” Turning his head up, Shou hummed happily as he felt warm lips press against his own, felt Judai smiling into the kiss. Between soft, languid kisses, Shou couldn’t help but laugh as Judai’s fingers ghosted down his side, drew circles over his hip, then swept up his back to gently cup the back of his neck.

“I love you.” The words slipped unbidden from Shou’s lips when they parted for air.

“Yeah, love you too.” Judai sighed, gently bumping his forehead with his own. “Man, now you’ve got _me_ worrying about whether or not this is real.”

Shou couldn’t help but feel happy that he wasn’t the only one.

“It felt real enough.” A mischievous smirk tugged at Shou’s lips. “Want me to pinch you so we can check?”

There was a pause, a beat where complete silence passed between them. Then Judai was laughing, a sound that only made Shou’s smile widen. “Geez, didn’t take you long to throw that back at me, huh?”

“I’m a man of many talents,” Shou replied, leaning up to steal one last kiss.

“I noticed.” Judai chased his lips, kissing him again. Then again. And then again, almost as if he couldn’t get enough.

“I love you,” Shou said again, just to hear himself say it, to reaffirm that everything was real. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of saying it, anyway.

“Love you too.” Judai chuckled, his arm returning to its place around Shou’s waist.

Shou moved up to press one last, lingering kiss to Judai’s lips. “You better be here when I wake up. No running off in the middle of the night.”

_You’d better be real._ The unspoken words hung in the air between them.

“Same to you.” Judai rested their foreheads together again for a moment until Shou sighed in content and rested his head against Judai’s chest. “And don’t worry; I wouldn’t even think of leaving.”

Shou fell asleep to the steady sound of Judai’s heartbeat.


End file.
